i suta buni
by SmexyKitten91
Summary: Naruto has recived gifts every year on this day but what happens when it doesn't arrive? Will he ever find out who is being he's Easter bunny? SasuNaru. Yaoi.


**Disclaimer-** I do not own Naruto, I barely own my room.

Also i-suta-buni means Easter bunny (At least I'm pretty sure it does)

**i-suta-buni**

Naruto checked the date. 7th April said his orange fox printed calendar. He grinned happily.

Tomorrow was the day he longed for.

Every year there was one day he loved in particular, Easter Sunday.

He would always receive a gift only one but it meant the world to him… and it wasn't the normal gift one would receive on this day, oh no.

A small piece of light pink paper would say _'An anonymous customer has paid for an all you can eat ramen day on 8th April for you, from IchirakuRamen Bar_ ' also it would always end with a kiss and a single black heart doodled in the right hand corner.

He would smile happily, head down to Ichiraku and spend the whole day there. Eating everyone in the village's weight in ramen and could barely get out by himself so Sasuke who for some reason was always there that day would help him home and into bed where he would go to dreamland very quickly then remain in his bed for a week until he got enough of his energy back so he could train to get rid of his excess body fat.

Today was very different though.

* * *

Naruto woke up at 6am with the largest fox grin plastered on his tan face. 

He didn't need to turn his alarm off for it never went off. He was so excited and went to bed early, that was enough to wake him up.

Naruto jumped out of his bed, making the sheets fall to the floor. He skipped to the bathroom where he took a quick shower.

The demon vessel swiftly pulled on his regular orange coloured jumpsuit then hopped down the stairs narrowly avoiding the banister.

He stopped right before his face meet with the door. He looked down and saw nothing on the mat.

'Must be running slow this year' he sighed 'I'm losing valuable ramen eating time!'

Naruto opened the door and closed it when he was outside. He sat down on his porch and waited.

* * *

An hour passed by but to poor Naruto it felt like forever. 

'Where is it?' he whined 'Maybe it was all a joke' a sigh passed through his lips. It wouldn't be the first time.

He decided to go to Ichiraku and find out what's going on.

When he arrived, he hastily went inside. Well he would if he could.

Ichiraku was closed. Naruto stood with a shocked expression. Ichiraku was **never** closed.

It all added up now, Naruto didn't get anything because he wouldn't be able to get it.

His aqua blue eyes scanned over the sign that was placed in front of his favourite shop.

_Sorry for any inconvenience but we are taking a short vacation and will be back on the 18th of April. Teuchi_

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw a light pink envelope with his name print on the front. When he opened it he hardly believed what he read.

_Sorry again Naruto-kun but Uchiha-san said he would give you the ramen instead this year Ayame x_

Why did she write this? Is it true? Is Sasuke willing to do that? These questions and more buzzed around in Naruto's head.

"Hey dope"

Upon hearing this Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Huh… Teme? Is this true?" he held the note at eye level so Sasuke could read it over.

"Yeah. Why? Don't you want any?" the raven haired teen smirked as the blonds face dropped.

"Are you kidding?! I love ramen!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

"Come on then, I've already started making some" the young Uchiha lead his friend to the Uchiha compound. It wouldn't have taken longer but all he's fan girls must be at home, enjoying the holiday.

The teens made their way through the large house, stopping when they reached the dining room. Sasuke however disappeared into the kitchen only to come back seconds later with a large pot of boiling hot beef flavoured ramen.

"Wow. Someone's been busy" Naruto gazed in awe as the food came closer

The chief shrugged "Not really. Would you like a bowl?"

Sasuke didn't really need to ask because the ramen was already being attacked with chopsticks.

A sweatdrop rolled down his head. He retreated to the kitchen and decided to eat some too because he hasn't eaten since he started cooking which was about 8pm last night.

He soon joined Naruto in the dining room with a small amount of his freshly cooked ramen.

They ate in silence, mostly. The only sound being the noise coming from Naruto.

"Teme?" it seemed to echo through the room "Why did you do this for me?"

Sasuke's onyx coloured eyes stayed closed as he put some more food in his mouth. He chewed slowly, swallowed then spoke.

"You really are a dope" Naruto's eyes widened and his cheeks puffed out in anger.

"How am I?! I ask one small question and you insult me! Your lucky I can't be assed to get up" he was clearly angered and Sasuke heard it come through in his voice.

A sighed escaped soft pale lips "I did this because… I'm the one who paid for all the other Easter ramen gifts"

"Wha…?" he barely formed a proper word let alone a sentence.

"If you haven't noticed… I like you. A lot more than a friend" his eyes opened and stared at the rather confused blond sat across the table.

"Why?" his mind began to think this over and wanted to know more.

"I don't know for sure but you're the only one that's made me feel like this" he stood up and sat on the table directly in front of Naruto.

His mind ran through everything that they've been through together and realized that he did act differently with him.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but found that a pair of lips had other plans and crashed down on his. Sasuke took advantage of his open mouth and almost immediately went to work.

When they finally broke apart Naruto sat dumb founded over what just happened.

"Happy Easter dope" a smirk formed on his lips as he leaned in again but this time the blond was ready.

* * *

Yay! I finished it! –happy dance- it took me about 3 hours, I was just being lazy ; 

Also I found out something funny, when I was looking up inconvenience in the dictionary in the description bit it said troublesome! I laughed so hard XD (I'm sad T-T)

Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this. And Happy Easter to one and all!


End file.
